Calling the Shots
by MANGOM1LK
Summary: When Rick's portal gun gets Morty and himself to the wrong dimension, the duo have to get some help, and run into some stone-cold enemies.


Rick bursts into the darkened bedroom, jerking his grandson Morty awake from a more recent nightmare.

"Aah! Oh, i-i-it's you, Rick."

"C'mon, Morty. We gotta go get some supplies for, for, for my car, Morty. My car battery, the, the connection is trashed, Morty, we gotta get wires."

"Ah, jeez, Rick, tha-tha-that sounds like a pretty simple job you could do yourself and, and, and I have a math test tomorrow, and I need my sleep."

"No, y-y-you don't und*UUR*stand, Morty, these wires, they're special wires, Morty, they, they have much less friction than just regular wires, Morty, and my car can't run with anything less. Besides, hey, didn't, didn't, didn't we incept your math teacher? You're, you're, you're fine, Morty. Trust me."

"Oh, a-a-alright, Rick. I, I, I understand your point."

"Now come on. These wires, they don't make very many, a-a-and they don't make 'em cheap. That's why I've been saving up for so long, Morty, that's why I haven't been buying stuff, because my car, Morty. Now, come on."

He grabs Morty's right wrist with his left hand, shoots a portal with his right, and pulls Morty along with him, putting away the portal gun and sipping from his flask.

As soon as they're on the other side, though, Rick lets go of Morty's hand and grabs his portal gun again. They're in an old, dusty house with peeling wallpaper.

"Well, crap." Rick gives the device a good hard smack. " _This_ thing took us to the wrong dimension, and it's out of charge."

"Di-di-didn't you start keeping it in a charger to prevent stuff like this, Rick?"

"I did, Morty. In fact, I checked before we left, a-a-and it was fully charged. Something's definitely wrong."

"Uhm... Rick?"

"Yeah, Morty?"

"There's, um, a message behind this wallpaper."

"That was probably some drunk dumbass, Morty."

"Yeah, but it's addressed to Rick and Morty F-137. That's us."

"Well, no shit it's u-"

Rick turns to look at the text on the wall and suddenly becomes very scared.

"We gotta get outta here, Morty."

Because the note reads:

 _Beware the Weeping Angels._

(/o_o\\)

After having left the old mansion (Morty noting how the house fell victim to many horror tropes and Rick eventually beginning to yell at him), they come to the gate and climb over it without any problem.

Once they reach the main road, Rick starts to look around for something.

"Wha-"

"A hardware store, Morty. I-I-I need parts to make a tracking device to find an energy source to charge this thing, because fortunately I've been to this dimension before, Morty, and I've picked up some biiiig energy spikes."

"No, Rick, wh-wh-what did it mean about the 'weeping angels'?"

"You don't need to know right now. It'll only make you more scared than you need to be."

"Ah, jeez, Rick..."

At this point he notices something that Rick has already caught on to... which is that cars seemed to be driving on the left.

"A-a-are we in-"

"Yes, we're in Britain, Morty. _Great._ Britain has _none_ of what I need. We'll have to improvise."

Their improvization, however, is given to them by way of TARDIS.

As the whooshing, groaning noise becomes louder where they face, Rick's portal gun flickers to life. He pulls out his blaster with one hand and takes a swig from his flask with the other.

Once the blue box fully lands, the door opens inward and a somewhat ruffled-looking Doctor comes to the doorway, only to stop and put his hands up upon reaching it.

"Oh, come off it. Put the gun down, please, then we'll talk..."

Rick isn't having any of this.

"I'm the one with the weapon, so everything is on my terms. Either you let me use your box to charge my portal gun, or I kill you and your little missy friend in there."

He gestures with the blaster at Martha.

"Oi!" she exclaims.

The Doctor considers, then begrudgingly lets them in.

"... _Fine._ But only because nothing can happen to Martha."

Rick rushes past him into the TARDIS to the controls.

"Morty! I need you to come in here and hold a button down for me."

"Aw jeez... we really shouldn't be taking their vehicle, Rick."

"She's not just a vehicle, she's a livi-"

"This is no time to question my morals, Morty. Right now, I have a TARDIS to fly."

" _What?_ Get back here, right now!"

Rick pulls out the gun again. "One thing you should understand, bitch. I call the shots. Morty, hold that big red button down for me."

Morty obliges. As Rick expertly navigates the controls, the boy gestures for the Doctor to try to disable Rick.

When he attempts, though, he gets met with a punch to the face, which in turn is responded to with a swift kick to the back of the knees from Martha, who then grabs Rick's gun and points it back at him.

Morty walks up next to Martha.

"Y-y-you said it yourself, Rick. What was it, the Weeping Angels would make me more scared than I needed to be?"

The Doctor's face goes stark.

"Wait, did you say Weeping Angels?"

(/o-o\\)

 **this was super fun to write. new chapter when I feel like it but that's it for now**


End file.
